Compartiré tu Justicia
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: un pequeño UA de Yamaguchi, es un regalo de amigo secreto para la señorita Jenn


**Este fanfic es para la señorita Jenn, quien es mi amiga secreta, espero haya quedado de tu agrado, lo hice con mucho cariño, para ti, y bueno soy nueva en esto de universos alternos, pero como leí que te gusta algo así como no se asesinos y eso, pues lo intente, de verdad espero te guste.**

* * *

 **Compartiré tu justicia**

 _-La victima ha sido identificada como Katsuriko Yutaroo de treinta y nueve años. Vecinos comentan no haber escuchado nada por la noche en el apartamento que el hombre habitaba, algunas de las fuentes comentan que puede deberse a algún ajuste de cuentas, ya que el occiso contaba con antecedentes de haber pertenecido a alguna red de comercio sexual infantil, las autoridades no descartan el hecho, su muerte se suma a la de unos siete casos similares en los últimos tres meses, en la que la víctima parecen estar dormidos, claro con la garganta cercenada en un corte limpio y en todas las escenas del crimen el dibujo infantil de un copo de nieve los acompaña, las autoridades no se han pronunciado al respec…_

Jenn caminaba de un lado a otro en su cocina, mientras esperaba que sus tostadas estuvieran listas, una reguero de papeles se podía ver en la mesa, si había algún mantel, este no se veía por ninguna parte, no prestaba mayor atención a los que reportaba el noticiero central, después de todo era quien mayor información manejaba sobre los asesinatos en serie que estaban azotando la ciudad en esos meses, aunque su superior le había prohibido involucrarse en la investigación, tras romper varias de las reglas que se le habían impuesto, pero Jenn no era de las que se quedaba tranquila, ella necesitaba llegar a la verdad descubrir al criminal, desde que decidió unirse a la policía su sueño había sido pertenecer al departamento de homicidios, no a esperar las declaraciones o escusas de conductores olvidadizos de pagar sus multas por exceso de velocidad, ella quería acción, y como era amiga de varios agentes del departamento de homicidios, no le fue difícil hacerse con varias copias de los asesinatos.

-¿un copo de nieve?, tiene cierto encanto en estas fechas, me recuerda algo, pero no sé-meditaba mientras oía como una de sus tostadas estaba lista, miro el reloj del microondas y sus ojos se agrandaron de preocupación- rayos! Llegare tarde!- salió a la carrera, poniéndose su jersey sin orden alguno.

En la estación de policía todo era como siempre, murmullos, ruidos de papeles que se rasgaban, o se perforaban, teléfonos con entrada y salidas de llamadas, y por supuesto gente con esposas, con algún reclamo y los mismos policías corriendo para todos lados.

-Jenn-san vuelve a llagar un poco tarde- una dulce voz resonó a la espalda de la chica, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco y se cuadrara de inmediato.

-Ya…Yama…Yamaguchi-senpai, lo, lo lamento- al mirarlo se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, superior de Jenn en el departamento de policía, jefe del departamento de homicidios, era un hombre joven, un par de años mayor que Jenn, alto con pecas en las mejillas, cabello un tanto verdoso, sonrisa amable y quizás para muchos un tanto tímido. Jenn desde que había llegado se había percatado de la a veces poca autoridad que se percibía del peli verdoso, pero había presenciado las ocasiones en las que había alzado la voz, lo que había llevado a que la chica lo admirara, y siguiera pidiendo su traslado al departamento de homicidios para poder trabajar codo a codo con el de pecas.

-no te preocupes Jenn-san- dio una pequeña risita, que hizo que el sonrojo de la joven aumentara-veo que tu mañana está un tanto ajetreada, solo pasaba a saludar antes de ir a trabajar- apunto a tu escritorio que tenía una montaña de papeles e infracciones que debías revisar.

-sen…senp…senpai, Yamaguchi-senpai, este…-la chica dirigió la mirada a sus zapatos y trato de formular su pregunta-so….sobre los casos de homicidio, bueno verá he estado investigando un poco, y creo que tienen cierto vínculo con la red de prostitución infantil que hace años tratamos de desbaratar, pero se nos escapó por cierto detalle, ¿cree que pueda ser útil lo que he logrado recabar?-levanto su mirada y vio como el más alto la mirada fijamente, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, pero no desvió su mirada.

-mmm… Jenn-san sobre eso, creo que Tsukishima dejo bien en claro que no la quería en el caso, ya sabe por los mismo detalles de la investigación pasada, pero sería interesante leer lo que ha logrado recabar, digamos un intercambio de ideas entre colegas no creo que vaya contra las normas-le dio una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora-bien es hora de irme, el trabajo llama, nos vemos a las cinco en la cafetería-le acaricio la cabeza y se marchó.

-sí-fue la feliz respuesta de la chica mientras veía como peli verdoso se perdía entre las personas. .

.

.

En la cafetería no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los asesinatos en serie, parecía extraño que en tan solo unas cuantas semanas hayan incrementado en un gran número, lo curioso es que ninguna de las escenas daba alguna pista de quien pudiera ser, solo los dibujos de copos de nieve, que habían sido examinados y sometidos a gran números de pericias, pero nada todo era un laberinto, no correspondían a niños que habían desaparecido, ni nada similar, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza los asesinatos, bueno quizás lo único en común era que cada uno de ellos había sido absuelto de pagar condena por abuso infantil, habían salido librado de ello por falta de pruebas, según la corte, claro la gran mayoría sabía que el juez estaba en complicidad con ellos y que un alto mando de la policía también estaba implicado, por lo que ser absueltos había sido pan comido.

Jenn recordaba aquello, fue uno de sus trabajos hacía seis meses, estaba en la unidad de delitos infantiles y prostitución, había hecho una impecable investigación, pero todo se había arruinado, cuando descubrió que uno de los agentes que estaba con ella era parte de la red y en un ataque de cólera Jenn había vaciado su arma en el pecho de él cuando vio que intentaba forzar a una pequeña en un callejón alejado de las grandes avenidas, las pruebas desaparecieron de su escritorio esa misma noche, creyó que su carrera acabaría, pero gracias a la intervención de Tsukishima Kei, quien estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido y había sido trasladado a la estación de Jenn, está solo fue removida a inspeccionar las infracciones de los automovilistas imprudentes.

Tsukishima Kei es un hombre frio, calculador, pero que tenía su honor por sobre cualquier cosa, no permitía altanerías de nadie, conocía rumores de aquel rubio de lentes, en su anterior estación, no era del agrado de sus colegas, lo trataban de arrogante y amargado, y que su sentido del humor solo iba bien con él, nadie deseaba trabajar en unión con Tsukishima, lo que también llevo a que para el desagrado de los ex superiores de Jenn, se tuvieran que enfrentar con el escrutinio y la sermoneada que aquel rubio les había dado al no prestar ayuda a una oficial. Por otro lado estaba Yamaguchi Tadashi, la serenidad, había escuchado de él, el cobarde, el mequetrefe, pero cuando le conoció en una redada a uno atracadores de banco supo que todo aquello era superficial, a pesar de preocuparse netamente por las personas, no le tembló la mano para dispararle a quemarropa a un bandido que intentaba tomar a una anciana como escudo, le recordó a aquel policía que la salvo a ella, le recordó la motivación que había tenido para convertirse ella misma en policía.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar Jenn-san pero ya sabes esto está cada vez más complejo, bien qué tal si mientras hablamos nos tomamos un café-el de pecas llego al lado de la muchacha quien tan solo lo veía embobada-¿Jenn-sa?

-este, sí, me parece estupendo-se recompuso y se levantó de golpe-por favor espera ahí yo iré por los cafés-tonta, tonta, tonta-se recriminaba mentalmente- vamos qué eres Jenn, una colegiala en su primera cita, venga que esto es trabajo, trabajo, concéntrate, concentra… ¡auch!, lo siento mu…cho-quedo de una pieza cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado con su superior por tanto su jefe Tsukishima Kei, la sangre abandonó su tarea de circular al igual que su oxigeno no fue a sus pulmones-se…señor.

-creo que sí debe concentrarse señorita…-por un momento quedo pensando-Tovar, si mal no recuerdo creo que usted no tiene descanso hasta dentro de media hora más y un montón de infracciones están esperando ser revisadas.

-sí, bueno este yo, verá…

-calma Tsukki, yo la distraje un momento así que a mi es a quien debes regañar-no supo en que momento llego Yamaguchi a su lado pero lo agradecía, si a algo aún no se acostumbraba en ese lugar era a la mirada escrutadora de su jefe- ¿no es así Jenn-san?

-no…este sí

-¿sí o no decídase?

-sí, claro que sí-solo respondía por inercia.

-venga, Tsukki solo nos preparábamos para tomar un café, y hablar de trabajo, creo que las infracciones pueden esperar un poco y por hoy los hallazgos del asesino "copo de Nieve" han sido suficientes.

-no sé de qué pueden hablar ustedes dos, si mal no creo recordar la señorita no está permitida a colaborar con el caso, creo que debe ser suficiente con que se mantenga trabajando aquí-nuevamente esa mirada que Jenn la hacía temblar.

-vamos Tsukki, sabemos que ella mejor que nadie nos puede dar pistas-le sonrió conciliador-y solo será una plática, nada oficial.

-tsk, hagan lo que quieran, pero recuerda Yamaguchi es tu responsabilidad, este caso ya me tiene arto-chasqueo la lengua y se retiró.

-…-Jenn volvió a respirar con normalidad y su sangre volvió a cada rincón de sus cuerpo.

-bien, qué tal si ahora si nos tomamos ese café y platicamos-nuevamente esa angelical sonrisa hacia que Jenn se perdiera, como un hombre así podía tener una profesión tan dura y sobre todo ser amigo del ogro de su jefe.

.

.

-verá, como usted bien sabe lo de aquel suceso con la red de pedofilia hace un tiempo, medio año para ser exactos, recuerdo claramente que tres de los ahora asesinados eran parte de esa red, eso lleva a lo que ya todos manejan y puede ser el nexo entre asesinatos.

-Jenn-san eso es sabido por todos, no es nuevo

-espere senpai aún no acabo, si ese es el nexo creo intuir que no serán solo esos los asesinados, la red que se quiso desbaratar era extensa y muchos nombres estaban en los archivos-dio una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que un atisbo de asombro se reflejó en los ojos del de pecas- lo que me lleva a pensar que quizás quien comete los asesinatos está al tanto de aquel operativo y está cobrando "justicia" por otros medios o alguien quiere callar a las ratas pequeñas.

-a que te refieres con eso Jenn-san?

\- a que los archivos con los nombres de todos los implicados desaparecieron la noche en que, en que sucedió aquello-le costaba referirse al incidente- y nadie se pronunció sobre ello, y a nadie le pareció raro que de pronto desaparecieran, todos aquí saben que yo mantenía esos archivos siempre cerca porque era mi investigación, pero nadie me dio respuestas.

-sí, recuerdo que incluso le preguntaste a Tsukki, si él los había tomado, incluso sospechaste de mí.

.sí, bueno es que-nuevamente ruborizada- en aquellos papeles estaban solo los nombres de algunos de los integrantes de aquella red.

-¿cómo dices?- nuevamente la sorpresa se apoderaba de él.

-como oye, en un lugar seguro mantengo el resto de nombres que pertenecen a esos asquerosos, ¡oh por dios! Ahora entiendo a que me recuerda el copo de nieve que deja el asesino, ese era el nombre de la organizaciones los copos de nieve-Jenn había atado otro cabo suelto en el caso en que ella no debería estar pensando.

-vaya Jenn-san creo que esto que le agradara escuchar a Tsukishima-de pronto el peli verdoso se había puesto serio-por cierto se puede saber en qué lugar tienes ocultos aquellos documentos.

-eso pues…

-Yamaguchi-san, ha aparecido otro cuerpo debemos irnos de inmediato –uno de los oficiales apareció a la carrera para dar el aviso.

-creo que deberemos reunirnos en otra ocasión Jenn-san, ha sido una charla placentera y llena de sorpresas-un suave y casto beso deposito en el dorso de la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar- me marcho-con gran velocidad salió el de pecas mientras una atolondrada Jenn acariciaba su mano.

-creo que no lavare esta mano…nunca-suspiro-no espera Jenn, puede que gracias a esto entre en el caso, oh dios, sí, sí, al fin aquellos asquerosos caerán, espero y no los asesinen antes de que pueda refundirlos en la cárcel- mantenía un monologo interno la muchacha mientras acariciaba su mano, muchos de los que estaban cerca tan solo pasaban de ella como si no existiera.

-Jenn, es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo Tsukishima-san, dijo que si no lo hacías te olvides de ir a casa hoy- una de sus compañeras apareció en la entrada de la cafetería, para avisarle.

-voy, gracias Mimi-san-le devolvió el grito- condenado ogro- mascullo y un estornudo se apodero del pelirrubio en algún lugar de la ciudad donde se dirigían a ver la escena del crimen.

.

.

-… y básicamente eso es lo que tengo señor-Jenn le había dicho todo lo que sabía al rubio como antes lo había hecho con Yamaguchi.

-qué opinas Tsukki, con el cadáver de ayer ya es uno más de la lista que dice Jenn-san, ¿Tsukki?.

-… por qué no informo de esto antes señorita Tovar-la escrudiño con la mirada.

-este, yo, bueno, verá

-deje de balbucear y hable-golpeo la mesa el rubio.

-es que usted me prohibió que me inmiscuyera en el caso, señor-trato de esconderse o fusionarse con la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-calma, calma Tsukki, por lo menos ahora sabemos que podremos tener algún punto de partida, lo importante es saber si quien tomo aquellos documentos fue alguien de la policía o alguien de la organización aquella y está callando a quienes podrían hacer caer a los cabecilla o se trata de alguien haciendo justicia por propia cuenta.

-hasta el momento pareciera que se trata de hacer desaparecer a quienes pueden abrir la boca-murmuro Jenn.

-¿cómo esta tan segura señorita?-le cuestiono el rubio.

-pues de los asesinatos, son solo aquellos que servían para secuestrar o engatusar a los niños, tan solo perros entrenados, ninguno de ellos era los que manejaban nada. Y antes de que me pregunten como lo sé, es porque aún recuerdo sus nombres y algunas caras, no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente-los ojos de Jenn se habían opacado de ira-señor, si llegamos a quien esta asesinando a estos tipos, llegaremos también a parte de mis archivos y con los que mantengo ocultos podemos hacer caer a esos malnacidos y realmente hacerles pagar, por eso le pido inclúyame en la investigación, puedo serle de gran ayuda.

-…-el rubio guardo unos minutos de silencio al igual que su pecoso amigo, este estaba serio y se veía dubitativo-está bien señorita Tovar usted participara de esta investigación

-¿de verdad señor? Juro que no lo defraudare, lo prometo.

-sí, sí lo que diga, Yamaguchi-llamo la atención del de pecas quien estaba un tanto ausente-tú estarás a su cargo, vigílala, me parece raro que no hayan ido por su cabeza con todo lo que sabe, ah y quiero la copia de los archivos que perdió mañana en mi escritorio, se perfectamente que tiene una copia, tráigame una, y no es una petición es una orden.

-sí, señor-a pesar del tono autoritario que había implementado el rubio no logro que Jenn se asustara, es más estaba muy feliz- Yamaguchi-senpai, lo puede creer al fin podré terminar mi mayor trabajo, ¿Yamaguchi-senpai?-le jalo una de sus mangas mientras caminaban fuera de la oficina del jefe.

-perdón Jenn-san estaba pensando en todo lo que has dicho y descubierto-le dio una sonrisa algo cansada y forzada.

-senpai, que tal si lo invito a cenar y de paso, comenzamos a trabajar-no era una cita precisamente lo que pedía pero con solo eso ya estaba bastante nerviosa la chica.

-es una magnífica idea, a donde quieres ir- ahora sonreía más ampliamente.

-yo, este que… qué le parece mi… mi departamento, vera toda, toda mi investigación está ahí y pues yo, creo que es más cómodo-ahora sí que era una farola la cara de Jenn

-acepto, pero me permites llevar la cena.

-como, como guste senpai.

.

.

El departamento de Jenn estaba ordenado en su mayoría, tan solo su mesa era un desastre de papeles tirados y amontonados en cada esquina, la impresión del pecoso fue, que era alguien que de verdad se desvivía por su trabajo, sin duda una chica agradable, hacía un buen tiempo que observaba a Jenn, a pesar de lo ocurrido meses atrás, seguía con aquel animo que no decaía, sonreía con sinceridad y se apasionaba incluso con aquellas infracciones que debía registrar, también se había dado cuenta que él no le era indiferente y que siempre los nervios se presentaban cuando él estaba demasiado cerca, no era tonto al respecto y también Tsukisima se lo había mencionado alguna vez, pero el involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo era complicado, sobre todo para él.

-perdón el desorden senpai, pero bueno casi solo me dedico a investigar, qui…quiere algo de beber?

-un vaso de agua está bien, pero deja guíame a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-sí, este por aquí-las piernas le temblaban.

Todo iba bien mientras cocinaban habían quedado en cenar curry, y como Jenn no dejo que se encargara de todo el peli verdoso le ayudo con las verduras, estaba picando las patatas, cuando en un descuido paso a rebanar uno de sus dedos.

-auch-exclamo-que torpe- busco en uno de los cajones banditas que siempre tenía a mano para esos accidentes, cuando una mano cálida tomo la suya.

-déjame ver-antes de que las ideas acudieran al cerebro de Jenn, estas se fueron de paseo, Yamaguchi se llevó de una forma sugerente el dedo de ella y succiono la sangre, dándole un pequeño choque de dolor y placer.

-sen…sen..senpai no, no es necesario, aqu…aquí ten…tengo banditas-trataba de hilar una frase, pero la mirada penetrante del de pecas, freía su cerebro-¿senpai?

-…-Yamaguchi no dijo nada y como si no fuera él atrajo el cuerpo de Jenn hacia el suyo y la beso.

La muchacha no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, se pellizco una de sus piernas con la mano que tenía libre, puesto que la que la del dedo herido aún era apresada por la mano del peli verdoso. No era un sueño, ahí en su cocina ella se estaba besando con su senpai, una de sus tantas fantasías se cumplía pero no era correcto, ellos debían trabajar, ellos eran superior y subalterna, no era correcto, pero al parecer la lógica la abandona igual y correspondía aquel contacto de labios.

-senpai, no, no es correcto-trato de decir mientras tomaba un poco de aire-el trabaj…-pero nuevamente sus labios fueron apresados.

-eso puede esperar-entre besos le hablo, mientras que sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica e hizo que de un brinco esta entrelazara sus piernas en la cadera de él, y la condujo hasta el cuarto de ella, definitivamente esa noche el trabajo debía esperar.

.

.

Jenn tuvo que verse unas mil veces en su cama para asimilar lo que había ocurrido, ella y Yamaguchi-senpai, con quien tantas veces fantaseo habían pasado la noche juntos, no daba crédito a ello, más porque cuando despertó estaba sola en su cama, sin rastro de su superior, pero las marcas en su cuerpo y la esencia de él y sobre todo por el mensaje en el buro supo que era real todo. El mensaje dictaba "nos vemos en la estación, no llegues tarde" y una dulce flor dibujada en la esquina, tomo el papel y como una quinceañera tonta la atesoro en su pecho, nunca se desharía de aquel trozo de hoja, estaba en esa ensoñación cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada.

-si aquí Tovar…qué, voy para allá- en un rápido movimiento se calzo los vaqueros que encontró primero, lo mismo que la camiseta, su placa, arma y botas y salió a toda carrera del departamento, un nuevo cadáver había aparecido, antes de bajar por completo, tuvo que volver por los documentos que su jefe había pedido le pareció extraño que no estuvieran igual que como los había dejado, pero de seguro cuando estuvo ojeándolos la última vez a la rápida los desordeno. Lo que era más extraño era que el nuevo asesinato había sido a nada más y nada menos que un empresario de gran importancia en la ciudad, que Jenn sabía muy bien estaba hasta el cuello implicado en la organización "copo de Nieve", la teoría de la justicia en manos de alguien ya era un hecho, un vuelco en su estómago, pero solo era uno de los tantos implicados era el menos poderoso, no como los que solo ella conocía.

.

.

En la escena del crimen, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima ya se encontraban haciendo sus investigaciones, Jenn al divisarlos corrió hacia ellos, paro en seco al no saber cómo debía comportarse frente al de pecas, es decir ni siquiera sabía a qué hora había salido de su departamento, no habían platicado de cómo sería la relación de ahí en adelante, le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y no prestaba atención a nada hasta que, ambos al verla se aproximaron a ella sin que se percatara.

-J-E-N-N-san- la voz de Yamaguchi la saco de sus cavilaciones pero hizo que su cara hiciera combustión-buenos días-le sonreía como siempre, se acercó un poco más al oído de ella y le susurro- hablamos de lo de anoche después ahora a trabajar.

-…-Jenn solo pudo asentir-y caminar como robot hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la víctima, efectivamente era uno de los cabecillas de la organización, vio también el copo de nieve dibujado al lado del cuerpo, un golpe de realidad la azoto, los trazos, los trazos le parecían conocidos, pero no alejo la idea de ella, solo alucinaba.

-la víctima es Kurusu Yoshitaka, empresario local-comenzó a relatar el rubio jefe de Jenn-me has traído lo que te pedí, necesito comprobar que sea de aquellos-exigió estirando una de sus manos.

-sí, señor aquí esta, ¿señor, este verá podría examinar el dibujo del copo de nieve, después de que lo vean los forenses?-pidió en un murmullo para que tan solo el de lentes la escuchara.

-no veo inconveniente, mientras dejes que los peritos hagan su trabajo.

-sí, señor.

.

.

Cuando parte del día se hubo calmado llego la conversación entre Jenn y Yamaguchi, ambos parecían nerviosos, pero al menos el de pecas no parecía de los que, solo buscan una noche y ya, eso quería creer Jenn.

-Yama…Yama

-Jenn-san acepta ser mi novia por favor-

-…-Ok aquello dejo a la muchacha marcando las horas, de todo lo que se imaginó aquello era lo más descabellado-sí-murmuro, no se lo creía-perdón qué dijo?

-se mi novia, quiero que estés conmigo.

-sí, sí, sí-solo eso salía de los labios de ella.

.

.

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde que Jenn se unió al departamento de homicidios específicamente al caso del asesino "copo de nieve", y un mes llevaba saliendo con Yamaguchi Tadashi, no era un secreto para nadie aquello, es más muchos los felicitaban, y esperaban que fuera prospera y duradera su relación. También el número de víctimas se había incrementado y algo no dejaba dormir tranquila a Jenn y no, no era el regalo de navidad para su novio, era que de alguna forma se había filtrado la lista de nombres de todos los miembros de la red de prostitución, como se dio cuenta, uno de los abogados más influyentes en el país había amanecido muerto en su bañera de la misma forma que los otros.

-el asesino debe estar dentro de la estación señor, es la única opción-alegaba Jenn.

-está diciendo que podemos ser alguno de nosotros, quizás usted?

-si fuese yo señor no habría esperado tanto tiempo para acabar con esos cerdos señor, yo creo en la justicia que se imparta y la muerte es muy sencilla para ellos -los ojos de Jenn chispeaban de convicción-qué me dice de usted señor?

-va, va no podemos empezar a desconfiar de nosotros-el peli verdoso calmo los ánimos-debemos estar alerta si es que Jenn tiene razón y alguien está sacando información de archivos clasificados, además ya fueron sacados una vez claramente no están seguros aquí, al parecer.

-tsk-solo el chasqueo de lengua del rubio se escuchó-bien creo que deberemos tomar otras medidas, Tovar quiero que vigiles a Kamio Yamtsuo, Yamagushi te vas con Kamase Ruka, esa vieja esta hasta el cuello sin duda y puede ser un blanco fácil, si nos regimos por lo que hasta ahora han averiguado va de menos a más este corta pescuezos y esos dos son potenciales víctimas, que horror llamarles así- mascullo bajo eso último.

.

.

Antes de ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para la vigilancia Jenn paso por el almacenamiento de evidencias y como antes había pedido tomo uno de los dibujos de copo de nieve, y se lo llevo consigo, algo le rondaba en la cabeza pero no sabía que era, pero su instinto le decía que debía investigar aquel dibujo. Ya en casa y luego de que Yamaguchi le dijera que no comería con ella, tan solo se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina a beber un café con galletas que compró en una tienda de paso, con pereza comenzó a inspeccionar el dibujo trazo por trazo, nada no podía dar con algo, pero fue que levantara un poco la mirada y sus ojos enfocaran la nota que le había dejado el pecoso la primera vez que durmieron juntos, específicamente la flor que había dibujado, su café se derramo por el suelo y la galleta quedo olvidada en cualquier parte. Era el mismo trazo, era las líneas, oh dios, eso era, y todo llego a su mente. Claro aquella mañana uno de los cabecillas muerto, tan solo después de que ella se lo mencionara, no había estado en los archivos perdidos la primera vez, ella se lo dijo, lo mismo que el desorden que vio aquella mañana, ella sabía que no estaban así alguien los había registrado, su estómago amenazo con devolver lo poco que había comido, y ahora los que faltaban, aquello que ella había proporcionado, si de alguien jamás sospecharía sería de él, él no sería capaz.

Tomo sus cosas a la carrera, si sus conjeturas eran correctas, él estaría con aquel juez, por supuesto era el que seguía, tomo su auto y sin llamar a nadie fue hasta la dirección que ella conocía perfectamente, y con horror comprobó que Yamaguchi no estaba en su casa, nuevamente emprendió la marcha hacia la casa del juez, pensó en llamar a Tsukishima pero no pudo, no lo hizo, sus corazonada, no quería creerla, se negaba.

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,-se repetía una y otra vez.

El silencio que inundaba el sector la ensordecía, camino sigilosamente hasta poder colarse en la casa, nada, ni un ruido, pero un destello llamo su atención, el corazón galopaba en su pecho amenazando con salir. Y lo vio, vio como de un corte rápido, limpio y certero Yamaguchi Tadashi le rebanaba el cuello a ese hombre, un grito ahogado murió en la garganta de Jenn, lo que hizo que la mirada inyectada en sangre del pecoso se sorprendiera, pero cuando diviso de quien se trataba la relajo y bizarramente volvió a ser aquella dulce y angelical de siempre.

-por…por…por qué, tú, tú

-Jenn, sabía que lo descubrirías, eres la mejor, Tsukki aun busca a un sospechoso fuera de la policía, pero yo sabía, es más quería que lo descubrieras, está es mi justicia, Jenn- camino pausadamente hacia ella, mientras limpiaba con una toalla desinfectante el cuchillo.

-Tada… Tadashi esto no es justicia, es, es, no, puedes ser tú, tú eres justo, bueno, no-Jenn estaba de una pieza-por qué-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, o más bien ya corrian sin ningún control.

-la justicia los dejo libres, tú casi pierdes tu empleo, si es que no hago desaparecer aquellos archivos a tiempo, estarías muerta, no podría jamás vivir si tu murieras, lo hago para protegerte, ellos iban por ti, jamás dejare que me arrebaten a alguien más, mal nacidos como estos vendieron a mi hermana-nuevamente esa mirada iracunda de odio-esta es mi justicia-volvió a suavizar sus ojos y palabras- dime Jenn, qué harás, la única forma en que me detengas será que uses la misma fórmula que usaste con tu ex compañero, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo mismo, Jenn si me rechazas no tengo nada más, yo…

-jamás te dejaré-fue su respuesta mientras con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su novio y lo beso-compartiré tu justicia.

* * *

 **Espero de verdad te haya gustado, y si quieres no se pos más extenso o continuación pos aqui estamos, eso besitos bye!**


End file.
